onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricizubi/Haki
I know there are allot of things that can come from this title, but it is here to decide how much power haki adds to a person. Haki, it can be compared to 4 of the Rokushiki techinques, tekkai, kami-e, soru, shigan. We all know that it comes in 3 foms which I hope you all know: Kanbunshoku, Busoshoku and Haoshooku First of all, a normal person with human strenght, but which uses haki becomes allot stronger, but obtaining haki needs both physical and mental strength, all obtained through training. Haki is very uncommon in Paradise where most people don't even know what it is, but in the New World, haki is not so uncommon, many pirates use it, all vice-admirals have it and it can be obtained through training just like Rokushiki and other martial arts or combat techniques. Training is the thing that matters allot, no, it matters the most since with more training the higher mastery in haki you get so I don't think that haki is so amazing beside the fact that it is one of the only 3 powers which can stop a DF(the yami yami no mi, the sea or salt or sea-stone, the same principle and haki). It improves your combat capabilities like making your attacks allot stronger even though you could use dials or insanely strong attacks like Luffy's which are just as strong as haki, but haki can improve and make those attacks stronger, allot stronger than before(so essentially busoshoku haki is a power-up which allows you to have break stuff easier and touch Logia's). But haki allows you to also dodge attacks by reading the enemy's movements before they strike, mind reading basicly, hearing voices when untrained, it can also when a person is conscious, their current location with dead accuracy, so it basicly makes you invincible, well not invicible and lets you dodge everything. But there is a problem...You need to be fast enough to dodge those attacks or whatever, you need physical form to do it in the first place, if someone as fast as Luffy comes to you, you know where he'll attack, but you still can't dodge since he's too fast. Thats a major problem...Well you could use haki like tekkai, but just like tekkai, busoshoku haki can be broken...:| another problem. But what happens when haki meets haki? The only thing that we might know is when Rayleigh clashes swords with Kizaru. Nothing... haki cancels haki, or maybe it matters more how much you train it. ...? Well my bet goes on that, since I trully believe that you need allot of time to master haki and the better your mastery is, the stronger your willpower is! but that is still unknown:( lets not forget about Haoshoku haki! overwhelming the will of your opponent and making him/her faint, not that bad actually, but it also means that you need to have a godly powerfull will to make people like Shichibukai's or admirals, vice-admirals or even rear-admirals faint! :( not that good with people that are [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ChiroSamai94/Haki_Resistant "haki resilient"](not resistant) so this haki is good just so you can take care of the people that are weak with one shot, nothing more, its good to keep your stamina for real fights. Ok, now I want to know from you people, how much can EACH haki power-up an idividual? just express your opinions And I hope you won't fight Category:Blog posts